


But Tonight, the World Is You

by KuroBakura



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Foreign Language, K-pop References, Mental Breakdown, Music, Nervousness, Out of Character, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Secret Crush, Song Lyrics, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Strange surprised Terah with a little dance party to help relive the stress she was having and both of the. taking a break from the rest of the world. What he did not realize is that tonight was going to be more full of surprises than the dance itself.





	But Tonight, the World Is You

**Author's Note:**

> The first set of lyrics is the English lyrics of Serendipity by BTS and second set is from "Nirvana" by Adam Lambert.

Terah could hear Stephen’s heartbeat aholding her close him as they danced. It has been such a long time since Strange danced. He even forgot what it felt like to just be able to have fun like this. Stephen even got her a dress for this (which was a total surprise to her since not only it fit perfectly but he was able to find one in her favorite shade of purple, too). Especially with another person. He surprised her with this little prom/ dance party. Terah was worried about him not focusing on the world but tonight, the world can wait. For him, she is all that he wanted to focus on. Mind, soul and body. Terah was nervous, yet, around Stephen, she felt comfortable. Not to mention that she was really loving the song choices that Strange chose for the “party”.

“I did not know the Sorcerer Supreme was into Korean pop music. When did this happen all of a sudden?” Terah suddenly piped up.

“I am fully into into it like you are and for years I have. Just did not have anyone I could play the music around. By the way,...did I ever tell you about the time I spend the summer in Busan and a couple of other places as well in my college days?” Strange asked Terah..

“Not that I know of but I wouldn't mind hearing it again even if I did.” Terah answered. Strange smiled.

“Beautiful country and some of the food there was very interesting when looking at it but all of it was delicious. A lot of people there were friendly...at least. One's I came into contact. I think some were a bit nervous but me but it's understandable. Thank goodness I am fluent in the language. Even if it was only for the summer, I felt like I lived there for a long time. I really enjoyed my trip there and have always wanted to go back there but I have not had the time to. New York my be my realhome but South Korea is like a second one to me.” Strange told her.

“You were very lucky to be able to visit South Korea. Even if it was just once.” Terah said back. Strange had an idea it he was not going to tell her. It was going to be another one of his surprises for another day. He looked at Terah who was smiling as they slowed danced as Serendipity began to play throughout the room. This is was one of both Terah and Strange’s favorite Kpop songs and by the band, BTS. It was a song that meant a lot and has so much meaning to him and her. Stephen. He even started to sing one of the verses to her but in Korean.

 

" _When you call me, I am your flower. Like I’ve been waiting for it. We bloomed dazzlingly. It is almost like the destiny of the universe. It is just how it is. You know, I know. You are me, and I am you_ "

 

Terah decided to join in the sing-along with next verse in the song that came up and before they knew it, the two of them sang the entire song together, in sync, looking at each other in the face as they kept dancing to the beat, too. It was little moments like this that made Strange so happy. The cloak was just watching them from a distance, having fun. It was going to keep watch while his new owner spent this time with his crush. The Cloak of Levitation even knew that Strange has feeling for the younger woman, even if he did not know that it did. Terah was not aware of this and Stephen wants to keep it that way until he was ready….or maybe for the rest of his life. Regardless, he was just happy to have Terah with him and wants her to be happy, no matter what happens.

When the song finally ended and they stopped singing, they just stood there and still looked at each other, smiling. Terah was blushing, though. She has not felt like this in a long time and did not want it to end.

“I can go for one more dance, if you want to.” Strange piped up to her. Terah looked to the side, still blushing. Strange still has his arms wrapped around her waist.

“We really should get back to work. I do not want to take up too much time.” Terah said to him, feeling shy.

“The world can wait, Terah for a bit. I promise you. We got plenty of time to check up on the world but I have tonight and as much as time as you want to have fun. Right now...I want to be with you.” Strange said then realized what he just said and he began to blush himself. Terah giggled to herself. Whenever she saw Strange blushing, it always makes her giggle, even if she doesn't mean to. Stephen felt a hand suddenly on one of his cheeks and he focused on her again.

“Well, if you are okay and sure about it...I guess one more dance wouldn't hurt. After all, I am enjoying being with you, too. You're a wonderful dancer, by the way.” Terah responded. Strange calmed down and smiled and let go of her, heading over to the radio.

“Thank you. Though...you choose the song this time. Remember, you can choose any song you want. I will not object.” Strange said to her. Terah thought about it for a few seconds.

“Nirvana.” Terah answered with a smile on her face. This sort of shocked the Sorcerer.

“I thought you were going to choose another Kpop, to be completely honest.” Strange said to her.

“I know but I wanted to try something different this time, though, I still love listening and dancing to Kpop with you.” Terah explained. Strange nodded and then looked through the list.

“Adam Lambert, it is then.” Strange said then quickly walked back over to her. Strange took her hand into his and began dancing once again but this time, they decided to do a different dance. One that is a little more fast-paced but not too fast nor complicated. When Terah did a little twirl, Strange pulled her close and then “dipped” her carefully and quickly.

 

‘ _Oh, we don't need any diamonds or gold. Watch the mystic and cryptic unfold. As we fly high_ …’

 

Those lyrics right there were true to and for Strange. He did not care about or what money or anything like that. After the accident and Kamar Taj, he has learned a lot and meeting Terah definitely changed him even further. That's also how Strange felt with and about her. He would give up anything and everything for Terah. He would even go back to again to make a bargain with Dormammu if that's what it to save Terah’s life if it ever came down to that. Even to give up the use of his hands again if it had to come down to that, too. All he could think though right now was “I love you” over and over again when he looked at her while dancing but he couldn't get the courage to just tell her right there.

Dancing like this also reminded Stephen of Beauty and The Beast and for him, Terah was the Belle to his Beast. He just wanted to lift her up in the air and twirl her around as he looked at her face like in the movie, too, but he knew that probably was not a good idea. Didn't want to make it awkward for the both of them and make her feel nervous. She is not innocent but there are things that she did not want to do or people to cross the line over. Terah has her limits and he respected that. Though...he never has ever asked for her to sleep with him nor will ever do that. If he did, he might as well have let Dormammu kill him because that for him is the end of the world. Regardless, he was not ready for any of that and neither was she...at least for the time being, of course.

  
When the last song finished, Strange and Terah stopped dancing and bowed for/to each other. Which..neither of them meant to do but they were in the moment. They smiled at each other.

“Thank you for this, Strange. I really did enjoy it.” Terah told him

“I did, too. Also, you do not have to keep called me Strange or Doctor Strange. Especially when it is just the two of us here. You can call me Stephen, Terah.” Strange said to her. Terah nodded.

“Thank you, Stephen.” Terah said back.

“You're welcome, Terah.” Stephen said back before she then rushed up to her room to change. strange went over and put away the speaker and stuff he got for this in a safe place. After he finished up,me walked upstairs as Terah was in her room and looked a window, still smiling and humming “Not Today” by BTS to himself. Strange was so happy and glad that he did this. It felt nice taking a break, even if it was for even an hour or so. Terah needed one, too. A minute later, he heard humming coming from the side of him. Terah was now dressed in her night clothes, humming along to the song with him as she walked over to him. Terah then stood next to him, looking up at him as he was back looking out the window until they finished the song.

“Stephen...I have a question.” Terah suddenly piped up.

“Ask away.” Strange responded. Terah blushed.

“...Do you think maybe once in awhile...we can have more things like what we just did. It does not even have to be dancing or we do not have to leave the sanctum but...I really like doing those sort of things...with you.” Terah said as she looked at the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed. Strange placed a couple of fingers underneath her chin and moved her face up and towards him.

“Of course. I would love to do this again with you.” The Sorcerer Supreme said to her. Terah smiled. Stranger gazed at her and into her eyes. He was trying to resist and fight the urge within him to kiss her. But he was caught off guard when Terah suddenly moved his hand from underneath her chin and up towards to in front of her lips. She balled up his hand into her’s and gave it a kiss. Strange did not expect this at all nor the feeling it was giving him. Stephen felt..well..strange. But it was a good strange. His mind suddenly felt mushy but his heart felt happy and excited at the same time. He definitely knows it is not a heart attack but yet, his heart was racing. The kiss was not even heavy or deep. But it was strong enough for Strange to feel sparks.

“I have not felt this way since high school. Why am I suddenly feeling it now? At this moment of all moments. ...I need to stay calm or she'll notice.” Strange thought to himself, not being able to figure out why this was truly happening. He knew there could at least one possibility like but he felt that thinking about it could cause him to make a mistake or end up looking like a fool in front of her.

“Is everything okay? Do you need to sit down? I can go make some tea if you need any.” Terah asked, beginning to worry about him and thinking he is feeling faint and/or exhausted from the dancing. Strange focused back onto reality once again and not on his thoughts.

“I-I am fine. Thank you, though. But yes, we will have to do something like this again once day.” Strange replied back to her.

“I am glad.” Terah said before letting go of his hand and headed to the kitchen area to go make herself some tea. Strange decided to go sit at his desk. As he sat down, he leaned his body forward, letting out a sigh as his body moved. Strange kept thinking about the moment he just had over and over again in his head like a horrible song on repeat. Like the kind song you don't want to tell people you listen to because you feel embarrassed for secretly liking it.

“I am such a fool. A fool in love. I know I should not feel this way but I can't help it. Terah is everything I want and more in a woman. She is my soulmate. ...She would never love me back though. I am out of prime and even then...there is a chance that I could lose my powers and my hands and I would revert back to not being able to use them. Feeling rage, snapping at everyone in site and feeling angry at myself because I was an idiot in the first place. ...This is more torturous to me than when I could not use my hands but because this time...this has do with my heart.” Strange thought I himself as he stared at his desk on the verge of falling apart. A minute later, he heard Terah coming out of the kitchen and over to him. He sat up and calmed down. She placed a cup of tea on his desk in front of him. Stephen looked up at her as she was smiling back at him.

“Are you sure you're feeling okay, Stephen? If you need me, I am here for you. No need to be nervous.” Terah asked. Strange gulped.

“Fuck.” Strange thought to himself, suddenly feeling like he was about to slip up but at last,me was able to keep his composure before answering her.

“Do not worry about me. I am truly okay. Thank you, though and I do appreciate you looking out for me.” Strange replied to her.

“And I appreciate you looking out for me, too. After all, that is what friends are for.” Terah said to him. Even though, she was right, that last part of what she said made his heart hurt just a little.

“Yeah... _friends_.” Strange thought to himself again, trying to not show any emotion to make her suspicious. Terah leaned down and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

“I'll be in my room for a bit if you need me. Just need to grab a few things and do something quickly before I come back out.” Terah said, rushing back to her room again, leaving Strange alone in the room once again to battle with his thoughts. He did not blame for her for any of this. This was something he was just going to have to deal with on his own until felt like he could tell her. Strange reached over to his cup and took a small sip of his tea then got back up to go get a book from one of his shelves to read.

20 minutes have passed and Terah was still in her room. She said she had to go do a couples of things since she has been in her room, Terah has not made a sound. Strange placed the book his desk and walked to her bedroom door. When he got there, he gave it a knock. She did not answer. Stephen became concerned.

“Terah? It's just me. Is everything okay? Can I come in?” Strange asked. Still, no answer came from the other side of the door. Strange noticed that the door was slightly cracked open. Since she was not answering, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Strange opened the door quietly and peaked in, looking around. Terah was definitely in there...sound asleep on her bed. Strange was relieved to see that she was okay.

He carefully crept into her room and stood at the side of her bed. She was just only sleeping. Nothing serious or more than that.

“The dancing must have worn her out. ...She looks so sweet and adorable when she sleeps. ...I better leave before something happens.” Strange said but he came back a minute lawyer with a blanket from the couch and covered her up as much as he could. Then, he quickly leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head.

“Jalja, Tela (Goodnight, Terah).” Strange whispered to her before standing back up and leaving the room so she could sleep for the rest of the night in peace. Strange went back to his desk in the main room for a couple of more hours before heading to bed himself for the night.

  
_**The End** _


End file.
